


Thunderstruck

by plastic_cello



Series: The Ballad of Tony and Loki [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bathtub Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Takes place two years after TFOTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plastic_cello/pseuds/plastic_cello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony couldn't help but smile because he knew he'd eventually go anywhere to be closer to Loki. (Takes place two years after the end of The Fall of Tony Stark)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstruck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunnyfeets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyfeets/gifts).



> I promised a smutty spin-off of The Fall of Tony Stark for Gem. I'm sorry it took six months to actually write, and it's probably not that great but I tried.

* * *

 

Dirty, oil-stained rags lied abandoned on the vanity; beside a soiled Fleetwood Mac tee-shirt and an even grimier muscle shirt. Tony rolled his strained shoulders, as he took a brush to his fingernails. It had been a tiresome but pleasant day; spent almost entirely in his workshop, which he hadn't had the opportunity to partake in for months.

Business had been booming at Stark Industries of late, due in part to global interest in renewable energy. Also the U. S. government was breathing down the company's neck, for the opportunity to purchase several of the Mark suits. Unfortunately, none were ready for their intended use; despite their debut two and a half years ago.

As a perfectionist, Tony had delayed the production of the Mark series (lovingly dubbed Iron Men by the media). There were too many variables that needed to be perfected, before they were massed produced. So much of his time was spent on creating the latest prototypes, in between working heavily on the arc reactor technology.

Today had been the first day in a long time that he'd been free to do as he pleased. He had cleared his schedule, shut off all communication from the outside world; and worked on his hot rod until the ache of being bent over became too much for his poor back to handle. But he, in the very least, had put a solid nine hours into his project; which was an accomplishment all within itself.

The hot rod wouldn't see the road anytime soon, though. It had always been a pet project of his; something he did for enjoyment rather than for accomplishment. In fact, that particular hot rod had been in his workshop for almost six years now, and it would more likely been there for another six if he could help it.

"How I loathe being unable to contact you, Anthony. Could you be any more unavailable than you already are?" Someone announced abruptly, breaking Tony of his concentration.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing here?" He lifted his head with a befuddled look so he could stare at his lover of several years, while he continued to scrub his nails clean of any residual motor oil. "I thought you had that thing. You know the one,"

"I think the word you are groping for is tour. Yes, I had a tireless travel through Asia." Loki leaned heavily against the doorframe and crossed his arms. "Rather than return immediately to London, I thought I would come visit you for a few days. But like I said, you're impossible to get a hold of."

"I had a free day today. I didn't want Pepper to get a hold of me, so I turned off JARVIS. She hates when I'm dawdling; her words, not mine." He smiled, before giving his fingernails a vigorous scrub and then tossing the brush into the sink. "Now come over here and give me some sugar. I'm sure you've eaten every candy west of the Pacific already, and I'd like to taste all of them."

Loki rolled his eyes, although he didn't hesitate to come further into the bathroom. The late afternoon sun shone through the mostly glass exterior of Tony's Malibu home that overlooked the ocean. It was a beautiful sight; one he would normally admire, if he hadn't had something even more beautiful within his grasp. And Loki definitely fit the bill.

The last time they had seen one another had been two months ago. Tony had had business in Germany and made it a point to drop by London, before he had to return to the states. Luckily, their schedules had synced up for once and they spent several days in bed with one another until reality hit them in the face again, and he had to return to California.

Sadly, long distance relationships weren't exactly ideal. There was a lot of miscommunication and unhappiness involved. But they were somehow managing to keep things together, even when Tony felt like tearing his hair out by the roots.

"I've missed you terribly." Loki approached Tony and laid his hands on his bare shoulders. "If only you would reconsider relocating to London. Or maybe even the Swiss Alps. We certainly would have a luxurious life and with one another there."

"We could have a luxurious life here. Malibu is excellent; sun almost all year long and the ocean right outside your front door."

"I cannot stand the heat."

"I hate the cold." Tony frowned because he knew they were at a stalemate again.

They've spoken rather extensively about relocating one way or another. Neither of them, however, was very good at compromising; especially when their careers were at stake. And Loki made it painfully clear; he didn't have any intention of leaving Europe, which meant a long distance relationship was the only way to go about things.

Both of them were too hardheaded to make a compromise, and while the arrangement wasn't exactly ideal; they could live with it. Sometimes it was harder to muster and at others, well they could live with the distance without going completely insane. Or at least that was the case for Tony; he hadn't really asked about Loki's thoughts on the matter beyond the obvious.

"I could always keep you warm, Anthony." Loki practically purred, before pressing a kiss to the shell of his ear.

"You mean in between gigs."

"My schedule isn't that busy. I do admit I allowed Morgana to overbook me over the past few months. But I've put my foot down; I'm not as spry as I once was, after all."

"You could have fooled me." Tony turned and planted a kiss to Loki's jaw.

"You smell ghastly; I suppose my enthusiasm on seeing you again blocked your odor up until this moment. But it's impossible to ignore now." Loki scrunched up his nose comically.

Tony wished he could contest what Loki had said, but it was the truth; he had been working for hours. He smelled of motor oil and old sweat; neither of which was exactly synonymous to being fresh. With a quick sniff, he knew he was in desperate need of a shower; a long and hot one too.

"Okay, you got me. I'll take a quick shower then."

"Perhaps I'll join you; afterwards, we could peruse such a luxurious tub over there." Loki smiled in a way that conveyed a treasure trove of very good things.

Sex was a very important aspect of their relationship; although it thankfully wasn't the only one anymore. They actually now had a solid foundation based on communication and respect, which had been lacking from their former tryst during the seventies. And it made things so much easier to bear in terms of distance.

A younger and wilder Tony wouldn't have been able to ward away temptation. There were too many sun-kissed blondes in skimpy bikinis and doe-eyed actresses and beauty queens in California to ignore. All of them were his type too; pretty, young, and eager to please. But Loki was more important to him than anonymous sex; their connection was worth its weight in gold, and the physical connection they forged was that much more pleasurable due to their emotional connection on top of that.

Without any further conversation, Tony started to unbuckle his belt; before bending down to unknot and kick off his work boots that were equally grimy as ever part of him was. He made quick work of yanking off his socks, and pushed his jeans down until they pooled around his ankles. By the time he was completely nude; Loki was halfway there; having shed off his V-neck tee-shirt and shoes, and was currently working open his constrictive looking jeans.

Age hadn't dampened Loki's appearance at all. For being a man in his fifties, he could have easily passed for someone in his early forties. He looked a tad thinner than the last time Tony had seen him, but that was to be expected by Loki's hectic schedule. Otherwise, though he was in tip-top shape and ignited a fire in the pit of Tony's stomach.

After giving his lover a thorough once over, Tony shifted his attention the shower; he opened the glass door and turned on the water. It took a few moments to heat up; once it did, he stepped underneath the spray and sighed in delight. A hot shower after a long and dirty day was heavenly, and it only got better when Loki joined him.

There wasn't any funny business, unfortunately. Loki dodged any attempt Tony made to kiss him or touch him, citing the fact that a little water didn't make him smell any better. So he determinedly washed any residual motor oil from his skin, and gave his hair a vigorous wash until his scalp ached dully and the strands stood up every which way.

Loki wasn't as aggressive with bodily care; choosing instead to take his time while washing the dirt of the day from his skin. It was especially torturous for Tony to watch him slowly lather shampoo into his hair and run his fingers through it as if it were fine silk that could be damaged if not handled with the utmost care.

"Are you finished yet? Because I smell like a bed of roses now, and a soak in the tub is just what I need."

"Then go and run the bath water; I'm not stopping you."

"Do you really have to be this difficult all the time?" Tony said under his breath, as he exited the shower and grabbed for the closest towel in the vicinity.

As hurried and impatient as he'd washed himself, he reacted similarly in toweling himself off; while he crossed the bathroom, hopping over discarded clothing, to the bathtub. The sky outside had shifted from blue to a combination of pinks, oranges, and purples. The sight stretched as far as the eye could see, and reminded him for the umpteenth time why he didn't want to move.

California was in his blood. Despite being a New Yorker at birth, the cold never truly agreed with him. He loved the sunshine and the laidback attitude that most Californians were known for. And he knew he couldn't exactly be happy bundled up twenty-four seven; as much as Loki couldn't possibly appreciate the heat.

Shaking his head, Tony banished the thought from his mind. He focused on the present and turned the knobs until the faucet spurted out a stream of water. He stuck his hand underneath the spray and tested the temperature; before toying with both knobs until he found a perfect balance between the two extremes, and then plugging the drain.

Water slowly began to pool at the bottom of the tub, while Tony opened up a champagne-shaped bottle of bubble bath. He poured a decent amount in, and watched as the liquid turned into foam of hundreds of thousands of bubbles that smelled clean and almost floral.

When the tub was filled halfway, he tossed aside his towel, and sunk into the water. His sore shoulder relaxed under the heat, and he couldn't help but sigh happily. He hadn't even used the bathtub before; Pepper had been the one who liked to soak, and he was much too busy to lounge around.

"Are you done yet?" He called out, while sinking further underneath the sudsy water and closing his eyes.

"Why are you in such a bloody rush?" Loki tossed back.

"Because I haven't bloody seen you in months, Mr. Rock star."

"Whose fault is that?"

"Yours," Tony cracked open an eye; glad to see that Loki had finally gotten out of the shower and was now heading towards the bathtub. He didn't bother to towel off and was trailing water all over the place, but Tony didn't mind; especially when the view was worthy of a shrine.

Heat simmered in the bottom of his stomach and eventually expanded further. Tony's cock gave an impressive twitch, when Loki slowly placed his foot into the bathwater and climbed inside. The light from outside made Loki glow otherworldly, similarly to how the glare of spotlights did when he was on stage.

No matter the time or place, Loki would always be the most beautiful person on the planet to Tony. The scars that zigzagged up his legs, the bony protrusion of his hips and ribs, and the soft fleshy bits underneath his arms and thighs were things to be desired. There was no possible way that Loki could ever be less than perfect to him.

As Loki sunk into the water, Tony tried to imprint every little detail to memory. God only knew how long he had with Loki, before he'd return to London and stay there like a hermit. And really, Tony hadn't any clue when he'd be back in Europe either. He had plenty of work to occupy himself with, and Pepper wasn't as lenient as people believed she was with him.

"How long are you going to stay?"

"A few days at least," Loki sat down opposite him, looking for all intents and purposes like a god. "I have some obligatory meeting with my record company next week. I imagine they would like to expand my contract; I'm not sure if I'm up for that. Three records in two and a half years is already very ambitious."

"Technically, one of those albums was from the early eighties. You only recorded two this decade."

"Still ambitious," Loki drawled. "And how is your work?"

"Well, I started work up on the Mark IV; I'm thinking that by VI, I'll be able to produce a few for the U. S. government." He explained and dipped his hands under the water, and finding Loki's foot; which he started to rub at slowly. "There's some glitches I want to fix; lots of things I need to perfect to make them safer."

Loki arched an eyebrow, but remained silent. It had taken years of extensive study, yet Tony had finally started to understand his lover's quirks. He could easily read the annoyance and concern in his eyes; which was appropriate with how he'd recklessly tested out the suits himself. Of course, he now did the testing in a controlled setting; where emergency care was on standby. It was one of the few compromises they'd come to in their relationship.

"Don't give me that look; it's perfectly safe. I haven't had an accident since the first suit. And oddly enough I remember being in a bathtub during that time too."

"I remember that as well." Loki scowled openly then. "You almost killed yourself, you stupid fool."

"But I didn't and I'm here today; I'm with you for the long haul, babe." He grinned, while kneading at the sole of Loki's foot, and managing to pull an indulgent moan from his lover's lips.

Another wave of heat burned its way through Tony's body, and made him distinctly aware of his rapidly hardening member. It had been way too long since they had had sex, and he hoped they would rectify that very soon. He suspected Loki hoped so as well.

Continuing to massage at his lover's foot, Tony felt Loki's hand make contact with his ankle and stroke it lovingly. There was an obvious hunger in his eyes; a primal flash that only made his dick that much harder. It was such a natural look on Loki's face that it was no wonder why so many people of all ages and genders still lusted after him to this day.

Not very long ago, some magazine had declared Loki to be one of the sexiest musicians alive. He'd been in good company too; Mick Jagger, David Bowie, and Stevie Nicks had been a few of the names on the list. All of which Tony agreed were sexy, but none as much as Loki was; who smoldered with sexuality.

"I've dreamt of you quite frequently of late." Loki murmured in a husky tone. "More specifically riding your impossibly thick cock, and how hard you'll come inside of me when I'm done with you."

"Pretty specific dream," Tony bit down onto his bottom lip; already picturing how good Loki would look in his lap and completely and utterly out of control. "But I'm not one to deny you of anything, you know that. So be my guest; I aim to please."

Mirth and arousal rose in Loki's eyes, before he made his move. He shook off Tony's hold on his foot and crawled the short distance in between them; all the while making sure to stroke up his legs and over his now taut thigh muscles. His dick had already swollen to full arousal, and was currently curved upward and against his belly; eager to be touched and caressed, and surrounded by Loki's familiar heat.

Impatiently, Tony reached for Loki and drew him into a hungry kiss. Their mouths melded together perfectly, as if no time at all had passed since they've last seen one another. Tony tilted his head to the side, and flicked his tongue out of his mouth to trace over Loki's upper lip; which caused Loki to open his lips, and invite him to explore his mouth thoroughly.

Soon their tongues were roving each other's mouths; lapping greedily and rolling together in a way that made Tony's whole body sing. He could taste the telltale signs of tobacco and candy on Loki; two things that made his heart pound rapidly against his chest. Because in that moment, he realized how much he really and honestly missed Loki, and how horrible it was to be apart from him.

Intellectually, he had known how much he missed Loki. Every day without him seemed dull and unimportant, even when he was working on something he loved. But all of that automatically changed whenever Loki was in arm's reach. Life became better and brighter whenever he had Loki beside him.

The kiss lasted for several more moments, until Loki drew away and straddled Tony's thighs; so close to the desired position that it made his skin prickle with anticipation. The heat from Loki's body was scorching; an inferno trapped in pale skin and long limbs and the greenest eyes Tony had ever seen.

"I love you." He breathed out, as Loki's fingers crept across the width of his shoulders; before they curved around the muscle for leverage.

"Have you missed me?"

"I always do."

"Good," Loki kissed him again; stealing any sound thought that he might have had.

Everything started and ended with Loki. The older he got, the more certain he felt about that; although it was a sane, almost healthy outlook now. In his youth, it had been a destructive and nasty sentiment that almost destroyed them both. Even if that seemed overdramatic, it had inevitably been the truth. But now, it made sense; it was functional.

Eagerly, Tony grabbed Loki's hips and tried to pull him closer. Their mouths met over and over again; alternating in between firm and chaste kisses and wet and sloppy and hungry ones. Soft sounds of appreciation spilled out of both of them, and became more apparent when their bodies rocked together in search of friction.

As they moved, the bathwater rolled around them. They created little waves that crashed against the porcelain, and threatened to lap over the sides of the tub. Tony's hands roved upward, touching every square inch of flesh he could. He touched the bony column of Loki's spine, the razor-sharp points of his shoulder blades, and then downward; down to the small of his back and the softening muscle of Loki's ass.

"I want to fuck you so bad." He moaned when his erection brushed against the front of Loki's thigh. "Jesus Christ, Loki; it's been too long, so goddamn long."

"If you'd only reconsider, ah, the Swiss Alps,"

"Dirty tactic,"

"I'm not above playing dirty." Loki dropped one hand from his shoulder, and reached down into the water to grab at Tony's cock; which he gave a perfectly good squeeze. "No, my love; I will have you in Europe yet. Fucking me on bear skin rugs next to a roaring fire, as a snowstorm rages outside; and I would beg for it. Beg for you to fuck me harder until I'm dizzy with ecstasy and pleasure and I'm practically incoherent,"

"It'll be too fucking cold." He protested with a loud moan.

"When your cock is buried inside of me, you won't even feel the cold."

"Convince me then."

"Oh, I intend to. I'll convince you while also making up for lost time, my Little Stark." Loki stroked his cock from shaft to head several times; before he thumbed right underneath the head, and made Tony's whole body jolt with an eruption of pleasure.

A primal sound came out of him, and proved to be an accelerant for Loki's crafty hand. Rather than continue to stroke him, Loki focused on the most sensitive part of his anatomy. His thumb rubbed small little circles underneath the head, that eventually moved northward onto the head itself, and over the slit at the very top.

Loki's nail ran lightly over the leaking slit, just as his mouth clamped onto his adam's apple. The combination of his tongue and the teasing touches of his hand was enough to drive Tony crazy. His hips lifted whenever Loki gave him an impressive squeeze; or whenever he began to suck and nip at his skin with precision.

Tony's hands stayed dormant on the swell of Loki's ass; every once in a while, his fingers would curl in a vice-like grip against each cheek and squeeze. But otherwise, he was helpless against the assault Loki was launching on him. It really had been a long, long time.

"Have I convinced yet?" Loki had the gall to ask, once his fingers wrapped around his shaft again and pumped him with curt but even strokes. "Or should I sit on your cock instead? Would that be a more convincing argument for you?"

The only reply Tony could muster was a series of grunts; loud, throaty sounds that grew with every touch of his lover's hand, and were exacerbated further by Loki's words. God only knew how Loki's mouth had wreaked havoc on him over the years, and it would undoubtedly for more years to come too.

Thankfully, it appeared his lack of a response was the only response Loki needed. Because he released his hold on his dick and returned his hand back onto his shoulder. He lifted his body elegantly and cat-like as he'd always been known to move, and hovered just above Tony's lap with a wolfish grin.

Before Tony could express any reasonable (or unreasonable) thought, even question if Loki was ready to be penetrated; it was too late. With a shift movement, Loki had lowered himself; wedging the head of his erection in between his ass cheeks, and sinking down until Tony found himself engulfed in a perfectly tight heat.

"Thunder, thunder," Loki sang into his ear as he continued to sink down onto his cock; an obvious homage to Tony's obsession with AC/DC, and the last time they'd been together. He still hadn't fully forgiven Loki for breaking his CD, after its continuous use during his last visit to London.

Nothing witty worked its way into Tony's mind in reply. He was focused completely on how sinuous Loki felt around him, and how much he missed this. He could have had this practically every day, if he wanted to; if he'd only commit to living in a frozen tundra for the rest of his days.

Once Loki was fully seated in his lap, Tony buried his face against the side of his neck and inhaled. No matter how frequently and how thoroughly he washed, Loki always smelled of tobacco and he loved it. No one else could make him yearn for that smell. But there wasn't anyone like Loki on the entire planet either. There was no one who he could love as much.

His cock throbbed in time with heartbeat inside of Loki, and he could feel Loki's pulse underneath his cheek. Their heartbeats seemed to sync up, creating the illusion that they were one entity; and they couldn't be any closer if they tried. Because it was more than just a physical closeness but an emotional connection too; something that had only developed over the past two and a half years.

Tony had fought for this practically all his life. Loki had always been his ideal mate; his heart had been torn asunder when he lost him, and his patience and sanity had been tested so many times that it wasn't even funny. However, it was all worth it in the end; to have Loki wet and warm in his arms; wrapped around him like a second skin.

"Has this not convinced you yet?" Loki murmured into his ear; a smile evident in his tone. "Every day of the year, you'd have me. I'd be yours and you'd be mine without the distance and miscommunications; together every single day."

Each word was punctuated by a gentle roll of Loki's hips, which became increasingly more apparent with the pleasure both of them were now feeling. Soon Loki abandoned words completely, and started to ride Tony in earnest; just the way both of them were accustomed to and enjoyed, until the air was filled with pants and moans and expletives.

The bathwater lapped around their bodies with every enthusiastic rise and fall of Loki's body. He had adapted to an impatient but conscious rhythm, and was close to bouncing in Tony's lap; which drove Tony's painfully hard erection deeper and deeper into that welcoming and tight heat.

"For fuck's sake," Tony dropped his head backwards against the tub, and planted his feet for some potential leverage if he needed it.

"Your cock is so hard, darling." Loki rasped out in between moans. "Nothing's quite like it. Ah, I tried toys of all shapes and sizes; but nothing feels as good as you do. No matter how many times I've fucked myself silly with them, I was always left yearning for you instead. I was never satisfied, no matter how many times I came."

"N-No wonder you took my dick so easily. You've been fucking yourself behind my back."

"Japan has the loveliest inventions; I came over and over again on one of the vibrators I've found. And all I could imagine was you, licking and sucking my cock and fingering me open until I was screaming for more." Loki arched his back and cried out. "Oh god, Anthony; the things I've wanted you to do to me!"

The mere idea of Loki lying spread eagle in a Tokyo hotel room with a vibrator in his ass, caused Tony to buck his hips up and expand the ecstasy he was feeling. It worked like a charm too; an intense, mind blowing wave struck him from all sides and almost made him come. It was only thanks to sheer stubbornness that he warded the urge away. But the arousal remained at its zenith.

"We're not leaving the bedroom ever again." He gritted out, as he pushed his hips up to meet Loki's as they fell, and caused a rather impressive splash to ensue.

"Yes," Loki's rhythm was becoming erratic and his muscles clenched. "Oh yes, Anthony! I want you to come inside of me; mark me as yours!"

Within seconds, they were moving uncoordinatedly against one another; splashing water every which way. Loki's hands drifted away and curled around the edge of the bathtub, in order to make each and every one of his movements more meaningful; and Tony really started to feel the extent of them, which fueled him to reciprocate in turn.

Tony snapped his hips up in a punishing way; mindless in his desperation to come. His hands roved across every bit of Loki he could touch, until they found a suitable place at his waist. Colorful sounds erupted from his mouth as his eyes traveled downward to stare at Loki's lengthy and red erection bobbing up and down in between them; begging to be sucked and licked until he was coming in thick and impressive spurts.

His eyes eventually traveled upward, so he could witness Loki's face contorted his ecstasy. The sight was even more appealing to his senses than the last one; especially since wet strands of hair were plastered against Loki's flushed cheeks, and his mouth was dropped open as it emitted such glorious sounds that no one would ever hear but him.

The deepening shades of pink, red, orange, and purple in the sky illuminated Loki in a beautiful glow. It might have single-handedly been the most beautiful sight Tony had ever seen. It surpassed the stage performances, the video shoots, the numerous TV appearances. Because this sight was solely for him; no one else would ever see Loki like this again. The public was only given the image Loki wanted them to have of him. They'd never be so lucky to see him with his defenses lowered like this, and grasped by pleasure so obvious that nothing else mattered.

"Oh god," Loki hissed, continuing to ride him with all he had and tightening around him so hard that it almost stole Tony's breath away.

Tony's arousal started to steadily pique, and threated to crash over him like a typhoon. The visual of Loki above him and the wild but precise way he was rocking on his dick was almost too much for him to handle. And the same could be said about Loki as well, but he knew what would really drive him over the edge.

He reached down to wrap his fingers around Loki's cock; he fisted the shaft and pumped him with eager strokes that caused Loki to clench around him again, and sent him over the edge in seconds. With a silent cry and a hard buck of his hips, Tony's body was gripped by pleasure so great; his eyes rolled back into his head.

He came deep inside of Loki, before letting out a shuddering breath. He was dizzy with the aftershock of a powerful orgasm, which was intensified by Loki continuing to fuck himself on his cock without pause. Dazedly, he slid his hand up and down Loki's shaft again, and was rewarded almost immediately for his efforts. Loki threw his head back and came with a cry that reverberated through Tony's bones; making the experience that much more rewarding for him.

"Anthony, yes, _fuck_ ," Loki choked out, continuing to bounce on his dick until he couldn't physically manage the effort anymore.

"Damn," Tony panted in return and welcomed Loki's weight on top of him; when he collapsed against his chest.

They remained pressed against one another; both attempting to catch their breaths, and coming off an incredible and intimate high. Then again, they hadn't had one bad sexual experience before. They might have had horrible verbal confrontations and emotional scars left in the wake of such nasty bouts. But their sex life had always been good and hadn't suffered at all.

"You've been thunderstruck." Loki sang softly into Tony's ear, breathy and giddy; and it was enough to pull out an abrupt laugh from Tony's lips.

"Have I told you how much I love you of late? Because damn you are something else, babe; something out of this world."

"I'll only believe you if you think about the Swiss Alps."

"I'll consider it, okay; but I'm not making any promises yet. I mean the pros outweigh the cons by far. But the cold, Loki," he sighed and patted Loki's thigh affectionately. "I'm going to freeze my balls off in the snow and ice."

"You hadn't during your stay in London." Loki scoffed without any real venom to his tone. "In fact, I distinctly remember that I warmed you up quite a bit back then too. You didn't have any complaints either."

Tony couldn't argue that point, unfortunately. He still wasn't sold on the idea of moving to Europe as much as Loki wasn't sold on coming to the states. However, he was swayed a little from their previous activities and idea that they could potentially do that on a regular basis if he did move was really appealing.

Slowly, Loki disengaged from him and stood shakily. Without any further comment, he got out of the water and crossed the room back to the shower; trailing even more water across the travertine tile than before. Tony watched Loki with a swell of adoration deep in his chest. Maybe a move to Switzerland wouldn't be that bad; he could do his work anywhere, and while Pepper might make a stink about it initially; she'd learn to cope with him being an ocean away. Hell, she might even like it better that way.

"Are you going to join me or not?"

"Yeah, I'm coming. You know me, I'll follow you anywhere." Tony stood, and couldn't help but smile because he knew he'd eventually go anywhere to be closer to Loki; even if it meant freezing his balls off for him. He'd do it in a heartbeat.


End file.
